What happened to Hiei?
by LethalIntoxication'malikslover
Summary: I know its a stupid title, but give me a break. Anyway, its about how Hiei gets mad at Genkai and goes insane (Or as I like to say of the deep end.). He goes along trying to kill people and eventually goes to kill Genaki. Please R&R.


Yukina glanced over at the infuriated Botan. She couldn't blame her because Ruka, the enchantress had just made fun of her hair color. She giggled remembering the silly motto Botan had made up. "Never mess with the hair, or you'll go down in history." Okay, it didn't rhyme, but it was their motto, next to the dozen other ones they had made up. She saw Kurama drag her away so she wouldn't be kicked out. That didn't work though because right after he let her go, she went charging for Ruka. She knocked her down and began punching the daylights out of her and Yukina began to hear screams coming from Ruka's mouth. She began to laugh knowing that she would never heal that piece of scum. Shizuru looked at her thoughtfully and then looked away quickly. Yukina jumped down to where the ring was and tried to pry her friend of the screaming enchantress. That didn't work either and security was coming their way. He finally reached them and managed to pry Botan off. He looked at her angrily and then looked down at Yukina. "Were you a part of this?" He asked. "Nnnn-no sir. She was trying to pry me off, that's all." Botan explained with a goofy grin plastered to her face. "Yes sir, I was. And when I wasn't, I was all for it!" Yukina cheerfully replied, looking proud of herself. The security men looked at Koto, a look of frustration planting over his wrinkled face. "That won't be necessary." She said, beaming. She turned her gaze to the fallen Ruka who wasn't even making an effort to move. "Ten.nine.eight.seven.six.five.four.three.two.one. And Botan is the winner!" She cried, the smile growing even wider. The security guard let go of Botan and Yukina's arms, turned and walked away muttering something about how he never got to throw anyone in jail. He finally disappeared down the long corridor and Juri stepped out. She wagged her finger in Koto's face playfully. "Bad girl Koto, you know you shouldn't mess with Michael like that. He likes to shut people in that small cold prison." She said giggling uncontrollably. By that time Shizuru had jumped down and was standing with them. After a little while longer standing there, they decided to go get ice cream. They snuck past the boy's room so they wouldn't come with them. They ran past their own room so Kayko wouldn't come along and complain about silly little things like how her cone was too small, or the ice cream was too soft or too hard, or the there weren't enough sprinkles on it. They finally reached outside and go tin Koto's small car. Yukina Juri, and Shizuru climbed in the back, and Koto got in on the driver's side, and Botan got in on the opposite side. Koto turned the ignition on and they sped off to McWizards. They finally made it. They looked at the menu and began to decide. Finally, had finally decided and ordered. Botan had gotten a chocolate yogurt cone, Koto ordered a brownie delight, Shizuru ordered a small hot fudge sundae, Juri ordered a peanut butter concrete, and Yukina ordered a small soda. When they all had ordered and gotten their ice cream/soda, they went to find a table there. They finally found one and began to start on their ice cream/soda. Everyone was enjoying themselves when they heard a familiar voice behind them. "Oh, how cute. All the girlies out for a night." Immediately, they all knew who this was. Botan turned around to see Genkai, a smirk planted across her lips. "Oh hello Genkai. Would you like to join us?" She asked. Genkai nodded in response, the smirk turning into a small smile. Everyone waved to her telling her hi since they had ice cream in their mouths. Botan handed Genkai a couple of dollar bills. "Go ahead and get something to either eat or drink." She beckoned. Genkai handed back the dollar bills. Botan frowned a bit but pocketed the folded bills. After they were all finished, they decided to go back to the room. Of course right now Genkai was in her younger form. When the tournament had finally gotten over, Genkai wished to be able to be young permanently so when the next time some psychopath would come and try to kill them all, she could protect them. Koto looked at Genkai with a smile. "You know Genkai, I heard some of the guys talking last night. I'm pretty sure Hiei has the hots for you." She said smiling. Juri shoved her out of the way when she noticed Genkai was madly blushing. "How about a ride?" She offered, flashing her a sweet smile. "Sure." Genkai said. They walked to the car and Koto kept bragging about how cute that would be. They finally reached the car and Koto of course got in the driver's seat. Juri got in next to her and the rest got in the back. As Koto kept on, Juri kept elbowing her so she would stop embarrassing the poor blushing girl. They reached the hotel to see a smirking Toguro standing there. Genkai slowly opened the door to face him. He showed a sign of confusion, but recovered quickly and went back to his smirk. "I thought you didn't believe in staying young forever." He reminded her. "Well, I knew we would run into you again so I had to be prepared not to die again or I would be out of the game for sure." She replied. He frowned and his muscles began to grow to the abnormal size, as they always did. Genkai just rolled her eyes and got in her fighting stance. When his muscles were at the size he wanted, he began trying to hit the small Genkai who was on the defensive. He began to wear down as he kept running after her. She figured this was her perfect chance. She held up her hand in the form of a gun as her tiny finger began to glow. "Spirit gun!" She shouted, as the blast left her finger for the huge man huffing for air. He looked up to see it only two feet away. He quickly stepped to the right to avoid the huge blast. Genkai was now on the ground, gasping for breath. She had only saved a tiny bit of her energy just to stay alive. When she had noticed he had dodged it, of course that was a huge let down. Now she knew that she was going to die. She shut her eyes, knowing she was going to feel a tremendous amount of pain. Not just physically. She couldn't bear to see her friends get hurt. She heard him step right in front of her. She could sense the smirk forming on his lips. She could feel him get ready to punch her. All of the sudden, she felt the pain and immediately fell unconscious. The next thing she knew, she was in a tiny hospital bed. She noticed Botan sound asleep on the right side of her. She felt herself grin. She decided to get out of bed and go walk around. "Whoa there speedy!" She heard Botan call out. "I don't know where you think you're headed off to. Hiei gave me specific orders to keep you in bed." She told the pink-haired girl. Genkai reluctantly got back on the bed and sat up to listen to further information from the now beaming Botan. "I thought you had a date with Kurama today." Genkai sneered. "He had to work. Besides, do you really think I would leave?" Botan replied, the smile disappearing from her gorgeous features. It was Genkai's turn to talk now. "So, how am I still alive?" "Hiei was close by and decided to use the dragon of the darkness flame." Botan answered. "Why would he do that?" Genkai asked in an annoyed tone. "Because, you saved Mokuro that time, remember?" Botan said. "Oh yeah." Genkai stuttered out. "I have to go. See ya!" Botan waved, walking out the door. Genkai just sat there, staring out the lonely window in the room. She stared at the lonely parking lot, knowing there was just no one out there for her. Hiei had Mokuro, Yusuke had Keiko, Kurama had Botan, Suzuka had Koto, Shishiwakamaru had Juri, Karasu was dead, Koenma had his eyes on a new ferry girl, Yomi had his eyes on Botan too, Kuwaabara had Yukina, Sakyo had Shizuru, Jin had his eyes on Koto and so on. She took her constant gaze off the parking lot and onto the floor. She heard the heavy wooden door slowly creak open. She didn't even bother to look up to see who it was. "Hi Genkai, how are you doing?" She heard a voice say. "Oh, hi Hiei. I thought you had a date with Mokuro." Genkai coldly muttered. "What's your problem? I came here to check up on you and you treat me maliciously. What did I do? I thought you wanted to stay alive." Hiei said, raising eyebrow suspiciously. Genkai buried her face in her knees. "What would you care? You all have people to care about." She said, almost shouting. Hiei walked over to her and put an arm around her in a friendly manner. "Genkai, what's wrong?" Hiei asked, lightening up. He felt her shake under his arm. He knew that she was crying. "What's the matter Genkai?" He asked, his uneasiness rising. Genkai replied through tears. "You guys all hang out, but you always push me to the side! Do you know now why I don't hang out with all of you?" "I didn't know you felt that way Genkai?" Came Hiei's gentle reply. Genkai spoke again, burying her face in her knees harder. "Since all of you have been dating each other and I don't have anyone to date, I feel I'm, well, forgotten." Hiei took his hands off of her trembling shoulders. He pulled her face out of her legs and brushed the tears away. "Do you know how selfish you sound?" Hiei said. With that, he turned and left shutting the door. Genkai slowly stuck her tear-stained face between her knees. She had stopped crying when Botan entered the room. When she heard the door creak open again, she looked up. "Well, that certainly didn't work the way I had planned." Botan replied, shuffling to the chair again. "What do you mean?" Genkai asked, unsure of if she even wanted to know the appalling response from the frowning blue-haired girl. "Well, I sent Hiei in here to see how you were doing. At first he said no but I pleaded for him to come here. The reason he came was because Mokuro was yelling at him since she thought he had another girlfriend. I guess this just isn't working out like it should." The frowning Botan told the irate Genkai. "You can tell him he can go date little miss 'perfect'! I don't think he'll even care!" Genkai shouted. She hopped out of the bed, grabbed a change of clothes, went into the bathroom and changed. Botan could hear her muttering to herself about how useless Mokuro was. Botan shook her head from side to side in disbelief. She was sure Hiei would have left Mokuro for Genkai. She figured he would see how bad Mokuro has been to him and open his eyes. She looked up to see Genkai rush out wearing a loose tee shirt, a pair of denim jeans, and her hair in a loose ponytail. Genkai began talking to Botan. "Why didn't he just let me die if I'm not important to him?" They rushed over to his house after telling the nurse that Genkai was fine. Genkai got out of the small beat up car and raced up the steps of Hiei's front porch. She violently knocked on the door. She carried a small ring he had bought for her when he had had a small crush on her. HE answered the door. His face fell when he saw her there. "Why did you save me?" Genkai asked in a hurried voice. "What." Came the distraught Hiei's reply. "Did you not hear me?" She continued. "Why did you save me if you don't really care about me?" The flustered Genkai shouted in his small incensed face. "Because, you saved." He began but was cut off. "Cut the bull! Tell me the real reason!" She retorted. "Botan saved you. I didn't. I would have let you died!" He shouted. It was Genkai's turn to shout again. "Well here! Give this to your new girlfriend!" She yelled, loud enough for the crouching Botan to hear. With that, she stomped down the steps and stepped into the car. She slammed the door shut and sped off, leaving the flabbergasted Hiei to figure things out for himself. Genkai kept her eyes on the road, avoiding Botan's barely cognizant stare. Genkai raced back to the hospital, remembering that she had seen Toguro's name on a slip of paper as a fellow patient. They finally reached it. Genkai found a parking spot and ran inside the swinging doors, her hair escaping from the rubber band. She ran up to the front desk gasping for breath. "Where is the room that Toguro is staying in?" She demanded. The receptionist handed her a small green slip of paper with the number 282 on it. She took the elevator up to the second floor and ran past rooms until she saw the one with 282 nailed to it. She pushed open the door to see a cranky Toguro watching television. She ran up to the bed and began beseeching him. "Please, kill me! That way I'll never have to look at Hiei's ugly face again." She moaned. Toguro just shook his head. "Why not?" She asked in total disbelief. "You have so many friends out there who want you to stay alive. Why not just live your life? Everyone has their hardships at times. We all just have to move on and remember what tomorrow might be like." He replied with a smile on his face. "I realized that when Botan hit me so hard in the head with her oar." He continued rubbing his head. "Man did that hurt." Genkai gave him a small hug and left. She rode the elevator back down to the lobby. She ran back to the car where Botan was now sleeping. Genkai chuckled to herself and drove off. She began to wonder if Toguro really meant that or not. He had always been a joker and never serious about anything. She flipped her medium length pink hair out of her face. She pulled up in her drive way and woke Botan up realizing she would not be able to carry the comatose girl into her house alone. Botan woke up yawning slightly and raising an eyebrow at Genkai. "I thought you were going to take me home." She said. Genkai shook her head and pointed at her house as if to enlighten her that she would be sleeping there tonight. Botan nodded her head with a tired smile and walked up with Genkai to the door. Genkai took her keys out of her pocket. She slid the key in and twisted it to unlock the door. She turned the knob and pushed the door open. She flicked the light on and got out a blanket so Botan could sleep on the couch. She walked over to the sleepy Botan and guided her over to the rolled out sofa. She climbed under the covers and a tiny yawn escaped her lips. Genkai smiled and then went to get ready for bed. She brushed her teeth and put her pink pajamas on. She pulled her hair back with a pink barrette. She walked over to her bed and pulled back the satin blankets. She crawled under the covers and grabbed her favorite book. It was called The Oath, by Frank Perretti. The reason she loved the book so much was because it had adventure. She loved books with a lot of adventure. She heard the doorbell ring and hopped out of bed to answer it so Botan wouldn't have to hear them bang on the door or ring the doorbell. She reached the front door to reveal Juri looking at her with a worried expression. "What's wrong Juri?" The panic-stricken Genkai asked. Juri shook her head in a manner that told Genkai whatever it was, it was bad. "May I come in?" Juri asked in a sorrowful tone. Genkai nodded and opened the door wider. "Please have a seat Genkai." Juri insisted the convulsing girl. "Just tell me what's wrong." She demanded. Juri's gaze dropped to the floor so she could avoid the intense stare coming from the cringing Genkai. "Yusuke has been rushed to the hospital. He's hanging on by a thread, well, that's what the doctor says at least." Juri replied with a solemn look. Genkai asked her, "Is anyone there with him?" Juri answered back, "Yes. Keiko is there. She's been there since he was rushed to the room. She was crying when she called me on her cell phone. She hasn't left his side since 4:00. She just told me at 9:00. I guess she was so worked up, that was the last thing on her mind." "Could this day get any worse?" Genkai basically shouted. Juri met Genkai's gaze with a worried look. They ran outside to see Hiei standing there with a gun. Genkai folded her arms in annoyed manner. "Trying to shoot us, aren't you?" She asked in a cold tone. "Yes. Genkai, you and your friends have got to go." Hiei told her in a tone that sent shivers up their spines. Juri walked up to him to try and reason with him, but before she could, he shot her. She fell with a disgusted look on her face. Holding her lower stomach, she said, "What a dirty thing to do to some one." And with that, she fainted. Genkai ran over to her cataleptic body lying there on the pavement of the cold driveway. Genkai shot a harsh look at the smirking Hiei. "I have to go now. But just to let you know, Botan's next." He said through harsh laughter as he disappeared. Genkai lifted up the unconscious girl who was in no condition to walk herself. Genkai wanted to take her to the hospital but. what about Botan. Hiei might get to her. Genkai ran in and woke the dreaming grim reaper up. She explained what had happened and they set off towards the car. Genkai got in on the driver's seat, and Botan held Juri. They rushed to the hospital, knowing Juri would be fine, but to get away from Wherever Hiei may be. They figured the last place he would be was the hospital. He hated that place, which Genkai had found out when Hiei had the hotts for her. They ran in and asked to see a doctor. The secretary gave them a room number. "282? Are you sure this is correct ma'am?" Genkai asked dismayed, knowing he couldn't of healed that fast. The nurse nodded her head. "What happened to the guy that was there?" Genkai reluctantly asked. The nurse shook her head despondently. "He passed away two hours ago. Poor sad fellow." She replied. Genkai's gaze dropped to the tiled floor. Botan put a comforting hand on her shoulder and began running up to the room. Genkai began to follow when she thought of Yusuke. She shrugged it off remembering he had Keiko there. She began to go up to the room and finally found it. There, Botan was standing unaccompanied. She looked up to see Genkai was there, with a puzzled look plastered to her face. As if to say "where the heck is Juri?" Botan smiled reassuringly. "The doctor is running ex-rays on her to see where the bullet hit." She said. That told Genkai it wasn't too serious like other times. She looked around the room, while Botan followed her gaze. When Genkai had finished scanning the room, Botan gave her a questioning look, flipping her long blue tresses out of her pale skinned face. Genkai looked back at her with a small grin plastered to her face. "What are you doing Genkai?" Botan sweetly asked her companion. "Oh nothing." Genkai stuttered out. She knew Botan knew she was faking that pathetic smile of hers. Genkai looked away, lackadaisically. Botan raised her head up to see the doctor and Juri come in. Juri was bandaged up neatly and proudly smirking. All of the sudden, they heard a gun shot downstairs. Everyone exchanged glances. They all ran down to see who the victim was. "It looks like they struck here too." Botan sadly said, watching Genkai walk over to the bleeding girl lying on the floor. "Are you alright Keiko?" Botan asked. Keiko looked up at them and smiled. "I'm fine. Check on Yusuke though. They beat him pretty badly." She told them both. "So who got shot?" Genkai quizzically asked. Keiko raised her hand as if to say that she did. She was still strong enough to stay conscious, but she kept wanting to check on Yusuke. After the fifth time of being pushed down, she gave up. The doctor finally realized the girl needed treatment and carried her off to another room Juri, still upstairs since she was to weak to go down was laying on the bed and wondering what was going on. Meanwhile back downstairs Genkai was calling for a doctor to come and check Yusuke out. They looked down on the floor to see a small note.  
  
[A/N: Well that is all. Sorry guys. I have to go!!!]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and never will. 


End file.
